


Sacrifice

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Slayer is all about sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Her jaw clenches and she feels her hackles go up. Every nerve in her body is standing on guard.

Something is coming.

Some thing…

Some **one** is coming.

 

She's been made.

She knows it.

 **They** know it.

            They know about her.

                        Who she is

            **What** she is.

Faith smiles.

            A secret smirk. Meant just for her.

                        They can think they know.

But no matter what they have planned

                                                they can't know this.

                        She's ready to die.

They see her and stop in their tracks.

                                    This is who she is and she's always been ready for it.

She's starting to wonder why.


End file.
